Without a Word
by Anonymousness
Summary: Blood: The Last Vampire and Blood Plus “crossover.” Saya recalls a deeply repressed memory, but it is not of a bloody battle, nor her idyllic early life, but something else entirely... A night with Haji and the misunderstanding that followed.


I am not a writer, so don't expect this to be stunning, or even decent. Somewhat cheesy. This takes place sometime during the latter half of the series, other stuff is left to your imagination. This is a Haji x Saya, sort of. First fanfic.

I submit the following for your disapproval…

The images flashed in her mind, Haji in his old fashioned clothes, carnage in Vietnam, running through the hall of stone and roses with a key in her hand, but this time there was a new one, something she hadn't remembered yet. It was an image of complete darkness.

Her eyes fluttered open. She had fainted as she often did, and he had caught her as he always did. She looked up, and the dark image flashed in her mind again. It wasn't nothingness, she knew that. Something was there. Something happened. She thought that perhaps she didn't remember it for a reason. Perhaps it was something terrible, something she had done, maybe worse than Vietnam, something she was better off not remembering. Whatever it was, it was completely repressed, tucked away in the farthest corner of her mind.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly.

"That image, I don't know what it means," she paused having some difficulty describing her vision in words, "Its darkness, but its not nothing, I know something is there, but I can't see it- "

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, the image returned, flashing through her mind, somehow superimposing itself over his face, until she finally remembered.

She gasped and stepped back. Her face immediately turned beet red and she looked at her shoes, covering her mouth to hide her slight smirk and silent giggle. She remembered.

_It was so late that dawn's light might have been noticeable if it wasn't for the thick rain clouds hiding it. It was completely dark in the room. A flash of lightning illuminated his face for a fraction of a second, but she already knew who it was anyway. Neither of them spoke at all, neither one had to. _

She continued to blush and giggle silently. She remembered everything that happened just after that… everything. _That isn't such a bad memory,_ she thought, her blush deepening.

Then it came to her, what had happened the next day.

_She slept until mid afternoon. When she woke up, he was gone, he had taken his cello with him, her sword still hidden inside the case. She thought he might be bashful about what had happened, so she wasn't too worried, she expected that he would just appear, but he didn't. The war still went on though, the former David had to scramble to find a different sword for her, an inferior weapon to her own. She kept an eye out for his return, but still nothing. By that evening, she was angry. How could he just run off with out a word, especially after that? Maybe he was like "other guys" after all. She had sat on the subway wondering if she had ever been so angry with anyone, save Diva and her minions. She was in an absolutely vile mood, lashing out at anyone. She woke the next day and he was still gone, by then she wasn't as angry as she was depressed, but the anger was still there and her mood was still as black as his suits._

_That night she fought Chairopterins at the Yakota Air Base. The inferior sword broke, and when she acquired another, it turned out to be nothing more than a decoration. Not having her sword was a problem, the fact that no one was watching out for her made her feel vulnerable, but mostly she just wanted to know he was there._

_He had left her alone. She was hurt. When he finally came back to her late that night, she was still upset with him, and it was written all over her face. "You left and I needed you!" she snapped at him. She saw that he immediately felt bad. She sighed and thought of how glad she was to have him back. It would be better if they just put it behind them. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Let's both just forget that ever happened." His response was one she would hear many times after that, whenever she asked him to do something._

_Life went on, though with an awkward coldness in her treatment of him and his treatment of her became more solemn and distant._

"Are you alright?" he asked again, his concern now actually audible in his voice.

She continued to look at her shoes. "I just remembered something" she looked at him questioningly, "about us."

Her blush combined with her words told him exactly what she was talking about. He rarely allowed him self to think about it, but it was never far from his mind. In all their many years together it had been the only time he _completely_ failed to repress his feelings for her, it was like he had been drunk on his love for her. It had all happened without a word. He couldn't forget.

.._. then she fell asleep. As a chevalier, he was unable to sleep, but he was content to relax completely and just gaze at her, watching as her face was gradually illuminated by the dawn. As he watched her, he had recalled that she had once mused "I wonder if heaven exists for monsters like us." Afternoon came and she was still asleep, but by then his mind had become restless, wondering if she would think of that night as being the start of something special, or just a lapse of judgement. He had loved her for what would be more than a lifetime to most people, the time had come to tell her so._

_He was a man of few words, so explaining many decades worth of feelings would not be easy. He needed more time. He kissed her on the cheek and vanished, to find somewhere to think things out. Despite being technically quite old, he did not have a great deal of experience with romantic matters, it didn't occur to him that she might be hurt if she woke up and found him gone. _

_He spent many hours composing, arranging and rehearsing a million combinations of words. He hadn't planned on it taking so long, but a day and a half can pass quickly for a person for which time has stopped._

_When he had finally thought of the perfect words and built up all his courage, he went to face her, but before he could speak he saw her looking at him, hurt and angry and with blood on her sleeve. She had been in a fight and in danger, and he wasn't there. His courage evaporated into a cloud of guilt and all those perfect words slipped away. He had allowed himself to be ruled by his feelings for her, and by doings so, he had put her in danger, with no one to watch over her. He decided that from then on, he would never again allow himself to be distracted by his own desires, her wishes would become his only priority. When she asked him to forget about what had happened, he replied with words he would end up saying to her many times in the future, but he couldn't quite obey her. _

He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, and he wasn't sure what he might say. She lightly put her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"That was a long time ago," she said, with frustration in her tone, "and things are complicated as it is, it would be easier if we just forget about that." She looked away, the mixed feelings written all over her face. She contemplated adding the words _for now_, but the moment had already passed. Her throat tightened.

Before, he had reluctantly said "If that is your wish." Now he gave only a slight nod, worrying that his voice would crack like last time.

Neither of them had the nerve to discuss it, but in that moment they both thought the same thing.

_Maybe, some day._

There but for the grace of fate, went they… as lovers.

All criticism is welcome and very much appreciated.

Dork plus boredom equals fanfic!

Note: I know the movie and series are two separate things, this is just a fictional connection between them, just for fun. Prove it didn't happen! Hehe!


End file.
